How Could She?
by Royal Detective
Summary: Not many things can make a sorcerer angry forever but after his best friend and apprentice disobeys him Cedric is left hurt and angry at what she has done! So he decides to punish her by stop giving her lessons. This makes both Sorcerer and Apprentice wonder if their friendship is over. Will Cedric return to his wicked ways or will Sofia get her friend's trust and love back?
1. The Sorcerer's Broken Heart

**A/N:** Hey everyone, Sofia2015 and I had a bet about my birthday and now that she has won, I promised her to make a story she wishes to happen. So she asked me to make and Alternate Story to "An Apprentice's Apology" where Cedric didn't forgive Sofia. So go easy on the reviews because this is my first Alternate Story! I think. This will be fun to work on. As for the question if I had enjoyed my birthday, well I did! Multi- chapter story

 **Sofia the First: How Could She**

 **Chapter 1: the Sorcerer's Broken Heat**

In Enchantia, peasants and royals were beginning to turn in for the night. It had been a long, tiresome day for everyone! Including the youngest princess of the kingdom. Sofia had caused a lot of trouble, about almost everyone was angry at her, but nobody could be more angry toward Sofia than Cedric!

The young girl had used magic without him being there next to her! She wasn't even having a lesson at that time. Yes, this did upset the sorcerer terribly; he thought she would be wise with her choices. Why didn't she use that wisdom she used to teach her friends and him! Now, it was thanks to her that Cedric was drowning his depression and anger in jelly beans.

Earlier, he had done nothing but cry. Not only was he angry towards her, he was upset that he wasn't able to get her amulet again. Why had she betrayed him? Before they had started her lessons he had given her rules and she had just broken the biggest one. What would she do next? If she did anything else that broke his rules, he would be a broken. shattered and a betrayed man.

The sorcerer was beginning to feel a special bond with Sofia but now that she had done something that had hurt him he was afraid things would go back to the ways they were before she came along. If he saw her again he'll remember she taken his heart and had broken it.

A familiar knock came to the door and Cedric began to growl under his breath. The sorcerer got yp from his desk, sat the bowl of jelly beans down and stomped toward the door having each step hit the floor with his furry.

When he saw the very princess he was angered at in front of him his anger grew even more. "What is it?" he asked in anger. Sofia looked up at him with fresh tears in her eyes. She could tell he was angry at her, it shown up when he spotted her.

"I came to apologize about my actions, I know shouldn't have used your copying spell. It was wrong." Sofia answered trying to wipe the tears away.

Cedric felt a sad and angry pang inside. Something in him kept telling him to forgive her but he had to ignore it for now. During his school days at Hexley Hall, the teacher had told them if they ever had an apprentice that disobeyed them, they were to be punished. Even his father had told him that.

The man had no choice but to follow through with this plan. If the princess was to learn her lesson, he'd have to punish her or else she would keep doing wrong. "I'm afraid sorry isn't going to cut it princess." He answered crossing his arms and turning around so he wouldn't have to look at her. His heart couldn't really take it, it was already broken, he wouldn't allow her to hurt him anymore. Even if it meant to return to his cold, mean ways and continue to try to find a way to swipe her amulet. So be it!

"What can I do to make it up to you?" Sofia asked as she looked down to the floor, His cold attitude was now breaking her heart! Not to mention he had used her title instead of her name, that had really hurt her. Didn't her friend ever hear of the word" Mercy"? Was he even her friend anymore?

"I'm afraid; we're going to have to take away your lessons until I know I can trust you again! What you did was pretty low, and school has taught me that an apprentice must be punished when they disobey their teacher." With nothing else to say he closed the door then sank to the floor and buried his head in his arms!

 **A/N:** How was this? Writing this was breaking my heart! I never did a story with Sofia and Cedric in a bad situation like this. Anyways, I was going name this story "Gaining the Sorcerer's Trust" but that seemed pretty long for a title, so I just went with "How Could She" I liked that better. It sounds sadder and heart breaking. Well, please review!


	2. Tears of the Apprentice

_**A/N:**_ Thanks for the positive responses, you guys made my day! Hope you enjoy chapter 2!

 _ **Sofia the First: How Could She?**_

 __ _ **Chapter 2: Tears of the Apprentice**_

As Sofia walked down the hallway toward her room tears continued to fall down her face. She couldn't get them to stop! She just couldn't get her mind and thoughts of her teacher's hurt face out of her head. The man's eyes had bored into hers begging her to end his torment.

She wrapped her arms around herself and finally looked up t to see her room. Quickly, she ran towards the door before anyone could see her tear-stained face. She didn't want anyone to see her this way right now, including her mother. She just wanted to be alone. No one could comfort her right now, the only thing that would make her better was her sorcerer but she knew that the man's comfort wasn't going to come to her easily anymore.

Thanks to her actions Sofia now knew she had hurt him deeply, tomorrow he would be back to his could self again like he was when she had started to live here but now she realized he would add her to his hate list. Sofia couldn't stand that fact!

Oh, how she loved to come to his Workshop and learn all sorts of magic. She loved how they would make Wormwood clothes for him to wear and how they would laugh when the bird would show his ghastly expressions but now that would change.

The princess slipped into bed and pulled the covers up. She wished she didn't make such a bad decision, she wished she could have given him a hug to make him better and make him return the hug. The princess wanted her friend back! Sofia wanted to have fun with her sorcerer again.

Now she knew it was going to take more than a 'Sorry" and a hug to fix anything .Sofia hoped she would be able to figure out a way to make amends with Cedric but for now she needed sleep and entered into her dream world were the happy sorcerer was waiting for her.

Cedric tossed and turned, he couldn't get to sleep. She was on his mind. The heartbreaker princess had clouded his mind. This was all her fault he was restless, but then who would be able to sleep with a problem and an upset princess on their mind. Yes, it was all her fault, he had allowed himself to go soft and actually let the princess have his heart but now look what she has done. She has broken it and made serious damage inside. He wouldn't let anyone in again!

No one could heal him anymore. There had only been one person but now even she has betrayed him. How could one child destroy a strong man's heart? She was so innocent, so loving, but now he knew it was only a way to destroy him. There was only one question Cedric had; the question would help answer everything. With that gone over and put at rest for now he put a hand over his chest where his heart was, closed his eyes and asked "How could she?"

 _ **A/N:**_ How was chapter two? The whole idea here is for the two friends think about what has happened. Probably in chapter three I'll have both of them in their dream world and have them both cross paths during the day. What do you think? Please Review !


	3. Happiness Lives In Dreamland

_**A/N:**_ _Hey everyone, I forgot to mention that I won't be able to update this coming Sunday and Wednesday because my church is having family fun week at that time so this is mostly the reason why I'm updating early. The second reason is that I got done with all my school work done early so now you get to enjoy chapter three! Please Review!_

 _ **Sofia the First: How Could She?**_

 __ _ **Chapter 3: Happiness Lives In Dreamland**_

In the youngest princess' chambers all was quiet but the amulet around Sofia's neck began to glow. Its light purple glow began to turn into a red, the kind of love color you would see on a rose. What did the color mean? It had seemed to sense her sadness since her argument with her sorcerer but what could it do to cheer it's wielder up?

 _When Sofia opened her eyes she found herself in the Royal Garden. "What am I doing here? I thought I was dreaming about winning the next flying derby tournament." As she looked around the garden she spotted Cedric laying up against one the trees. He seemed to be taking a nap._

 _The princess began to beam. She was so glad to see her teacher happy again! The last time she had saw him his face was wearing a scowl and his eyes were trying so hard not spill water. This time he seemed content with himself, maybe he would forgive her now._

 _"Mr. Cedric!"The princess called to him. To her delight he opened his eyes and spotted the girl. She ran to him in excitement and hugged him. This surprised him, he began to have a battle with himself._

 _"What in the world was she doing in my dream?" Cedric asked himself. Why did he have to question what was happening, anything could happen in dreams. Her arms that was around his neck was making him want to hug back but he couldn't. Not after all she had done. She was the heartbreaker princess, she didn't deserve a hug but then this wasn't the real princess. He was only in a dream and he had been longing to hug her again._

 _He could hug her here but in the real world he knew he would have to go back to hating her in the real world where the real girl was. After all this wasn't the real princess or so he thought._

 _He wrapped his arms around the girl and laid his head on hers. Cedric wished he could do this with the real princess again but he knew he couldn't, she was being punished. Punishment meant she couldn't get lessons, help make Wormwood cloths but most importantly, she couldn't get his love._

 _"Mr. Cedric, I'm so glad you're happy again." He smiled and agreed. The sorcerer wanted the princess to stay in his arms forever like this but he knew he had to wake-up soon and continue to live his lonely life without any happiness. He sighed in content as he continued to hug the happy princess but before he knew it, she disappeared in his arms._

 _Th_ window Cedric saw that it was already morning. He would have to get up and start his day but the man didn't feel like working.

Cedric wanted to stay in dream world for the rest of his life. Nothing good came out of this life anymore. There was nothing to look forward to anymore. With no choice, he got out of bed and got ready for his miserable day.

Later Cedric was walking down the hall but when he came to Sofia's room he stopped. The man wondered if the princess slept okay, he expected that she must have not slept well. He knew when she had something deeply on her mind she would usually seek comfort from him but this time since he had caused her heartbreak he wondered who she sought comfort with.

If it was Baileywick, he knew the steward would give him a talking to. The sorcerer knew Sofia was friends with the gray-haired man, they were best of friends but he knew he was the closest to Sofia's heart. If Baileywick had taken his place the sorcerer knew the brunette would help the steward around the castle like she use to do with him. If that happened he wondered if he would be jealous.

Before he knew the door was opening. When he saw the girl, she looked like she was fine. The two use to be friends stared at each other in long silence wondering who would speak first.

When Cedric saw her blue eyes it seemed like they still held sadness when he looked at her. Deciding to greet her he said "Princess." Then continued on his way not daring to look back. As Sofia watched him walk pass her she couldn't help but look down to the floor. The dream she had last night with him was not real, she wished that hug they shared was real cause then things could have been normal again but it wasn't.

 **A/N:** Well, I hope this was heart tugging. They finally confronted each other, let's hope they make things better soon, I miss their cute friendship moments. Please Review!


	4. The Animals' Perspective

**A/N:: Hey everyone, I'm back! I know it's been two weeks since I updated but after "Family Fun Week" I was planning to update the next Sunday but since it was Memorial Day" Dad hand canceled Church and then I was planning my Graduation Party! But now since that's all over, I finally get to update! While I was gone, I did happen to think what should happen next. Please Read and Review!**

 **Sofia the First: How Could She**

 **Chapter 4: The Animals' Perspective**

"I can't stand seeing Sofia like this." Clover said to the other animals. They were having a meeting about their princess' sad attitude. Over the last few weeks they had saw the sad girl in her room crying when it was usually time for her lessons with Cedric.

The animals nodded in agreement. They missed the happy Sofia. "She hasn't been coming to any derby practices" said Minimus. There was a few murmurs over the crowed of animals. They all were wondering what was going on. A few had suggestions but they had a feeling in the pit of their stomachs that it was serious.

Meanwhile in Cedric's Workshop Wormwood was watching his master continue to eat jelly beans. The sorcerer had been eating the jelly beans each day it was time to give Sofia's lesson. The raven just couldn't take it anymore! He missed the schemes his master planned, missed how he use to mess up his potions and spells but now the bird had to watch the jelly bean eating channel! The Princess' company was better than this! Wormwood decided that it was high time he do something about it.

With nothing else to do the raven exited the Workshop and flew to Mystic Meadows! "Since he won't listen to the princess this time, maybe he'll listen to his parents!"

 **A/N:** I know this is short but I'm planning something BIG in the next and last chapter Please Review! To make it fun I'll add a bonus.

 _ **Bonus:**_ In the next chapter the amulet is going to grant a visitor! Can you guess who the visitor is? And who will the visitor visit? Sofia or Cedric!


	5. You're My Friend

**A/N: Hey guys, I know it's been a while since I updated but I'm here now. I have looked over the reviews and a lot of you were right about the amulet granting Cedric a visitor and I wasn't going to have princess but a sorcerer, I was going to pick Merlin but I gotten him mixed up with someone else. So I guess we'll see him later if Aquaturqoise still plans to put him in her stories. As for the person I picked, I wanted it to be a surprise. I wasn't sure what I was going to name the last chapter but when I went on YouTube a new Cedric and Sofia tribute song inspired me. The person who made it was Blackberry Koji and the video title is "Because you're my friend" I plan to do One-Shot with that song next but for now enjoy the ending to this story! Please Read and Review!**

 _ **Sofia the First: How Could She?**_

 __ _ **Chapter 5: You're My Friend**_

As Wormwood entered into Mystic Meadows the bird was glad he was able to remember where the place was. Now he needed to find Cedric's parents, he hoped they would be able to snap Cedric out of his depressive state. Otherwise he would be stuck with a miserable master. He certainly didn't want that forever.

Once the raven spotted the familiar cabin he flew down to the open window sill where he saw Winifred put a fresh batch of fly cakes out to cool. Goodwin was looking through spell books , waiting for his wife to get done so they could spend some time together alone.

Once the sorceress looked up she spotted the raven flying towards her. "Goodwin, I believe we have some company to welcome." Goodwin looked away from the book and recognized the raven immediately. He closed the book then raced up to Winifred.

"I believe that's Wormwood, Cedric's raven!" They were surprised their son didn't accompany his pet, did something terrible happen?

Once Wormwood landed on the ground he squawked like no tomorrow. Both sorcerers shared a glance at each other and decided to use a translation spell. Goodwin pulled his wand out of the sleeve of his robe and said the magic words.

"So that's why you must go see Cedric." The sorcerers heard the raven finish. "Tell us again Wormwood, we couldn't understand you before. Tell us again." said Winifred. Wormwood frowned and told the whole situation that was going on between Cedric and Sofia. "So you MUST come try to snap him out of his depression!"

Meanwhile back in Enchantia Cedric was lying on his bed looking at a gift Sofia had given him when he had given her first sorcery lesson. The jeweled necklace was treasured, Cedric wasn't much into wearing a necklace besides her amulet but he kept the gift because it meant something he use to feel but now he wondered if he should throw all of Sofia's gifts away. Deep inside he couldn't throw it away, a gift was still a gift.

He put the necklace aside and picked up his most recent gift from the princess, the wand case. On her second Wasilla, Sofia made that holiday special for him that year. Since it was becoming so helpful keeping the family wand safe, he didn't want to get rid of that either! It was too important!

As he was about to set it aside he heard an unfamiliar voice. "He must be in his room." Before he knew it, he saw not only Wormwood fly in his room but saw his parents follow the bird inside. He wondered what was going on.

"Cedric, why in the world are you in your room, you should be making potions!" Goodwin yelled making Cedric fall out of his bed from the outburst. Winifred glared at her husband; anger wasn't a good way to get him out of his slump.

She sighed and decided to try her approach. "Cedikins, Wormy has told us you've been in a depressive state. What's going on?" Winifred knew what was going on she just wanted to her son to admit what the problem was. She remembered seeing him coming home from Hexely Hall with the same expression over the years and tried to make him feel better each time it happened.

Cedric climbed back onto the bed holding his wand case in his hands. "I just….." he sighed. The dark-haired sorcerer didn't know how he would explain that the princess had broken his heart, his parents enjoyed the princess.

Trying again he said "I just had a big argument with Princess Sofia a few weeks ago and punished her for disobeying one of my rules. I thought the punishment might help her learn her lesson but instead it's hurting me. The pain is distracting me from my work; I just can't get anything done! I can just barely sleep at night. Now, I don't know what to do except eat jelly beans."

Winifred looked at Goodwin and nudged him to talk. "Well, have you tried to talk to her, I believe it will make things better. Wormwood said Sofia is in depression too, maybe you ought to try it."

Cedric was surprised to hear the princess was suffering too. "I can't face her not after all she has done to get herself punished." He threw the wand case to the floor and crossed his arms. He glared at his father then buried his head in his arms.

The two old sorcerers realized their son was back to his cold self but this time he had no friend to comfort him, they could see the hurt within his brown eyes. What could they say to save their son from his hurts? Could they even do anything? Winifred smiled and knew exactly what could get him to his senses.

She sat down next to him and put an arm around his shoulders. "You know you're right. Princess Sofia does deserve to suffer the hurt you're feeling right now," Cedric looked at her confused. What was she saying?

"Yes, of course I'm right. I am Cedric the….." He glared at his mother this time. She almost made him say his profound name the princess gave him. "Forget it mother, I won't forgive her for what she's done, now if you excuse me I must get back to my slump."

The couple looked at each other then decided to give him his privacy. They did everything they could; now he just needed to think over what they said. "Just remember Cedikins, everyone deserves forgiveness."

The two then used their wands to teleport back home. Hoping their son would go back to loving the princess and become happy again.

With his parents gone Cedric glared at his pet that sat at his feet. "You HAD to tell on me didn't you?" Wormwood shrugged and said "I just wanted you and I to go back to scheming plots at trying to steal the princess' amulet but no you're stuck here in your room eating jelly beans and being in a slump over the princess' friendship! If you ever get done being sad come look for me."

Once the raven was out of the room Cedric made a note to himself to put Wormy back to squawking mode.

With the visitors gone Cedric lay back down and closed his eyes. He wasn't planning to fall asleep but something made him sleepy. What was it? Yet did he know that Sofia's amulet was putting him under a sleeping spell again.

When Cedric opened his eyes again he found himself under the same tree like the one in his previous dream with Sofia. When looked down he saw a mysterious man with a blue robe and a blue sorcerer hat with white stars on it, his bread was a long grayish white but his expression made him question who the was and what he wanted?

"Who are you?" Cedric asked the man. The man didn't answer his question right away but said "Cedric, we need to talk. My name is Yen Sid and I am here to help you with your problem. I use to have an apprentice who disobeyed me too but I have forgiven him. Have you forgiven your apprentice?"

Cedric slumped back against the tree. This Yen Sid was quite a scary sorcerer but knew there was good in him. "No, I haven't." He finally said wondering what he would do next.

Yen Sid looked at the young man for a minute then turned away from him. "I see, so the princess doesn't deserve forgiveness then huh? She must be a cruel person." Cedric glared at the man for a minute then stopped. What was he doing? Why was he defending her? Did he still care for her? He must still do if he was defending her.

"I'll make our conversation short and sweet for you. I know you still care for the princess; you are defending her after all. All of the apprentices are not perfect but let me ask you this: What if you had a different apprentice? Would they be able replace this princess?"

Cedric considered Yen Sid's question for a moment but already knew the answer. "No, Sofia would beat all of the apprentices' in the world! She has something nobody else does, this talent makes everyone love her…" While Cedric was rambling on Yen Sid used his wand to an image of a sad princess appears before him.

"And I owe her more than she knows." Cedric said then looked up to see a sad apprentice. "What have I done, Yen Sid, I hurt the princess! I promised myself I would never hurt the friendship I have with her! And what have I done..."

Before he knew it Cedric woke up, jumped out of his bed and raced down the tower and toward Sofia's Chamber!

Well he was at her door there was no going back now. After all he needed her friendship back. He hoped she would forgive him. He knocked then waited for her answer. "Who's there?" he heard her ask in her sad voice.

"It's Cedric, princess may I come in?" he asked her hoping she would allow it. There was a silence for a few minutes but the door finally opened.

"What is it Mr. Cedric?" She asked. Seeing her sad eyes Cedric entered and shut the door behind him. Sofia wondered what he wanted, what else did she do? The sorcerer saw her clutch her pillow, he led her to her bed and sat her down in his lap. Was she dreaming?

"Princess, I'm sorry I did not forgive you before. I didn't realize this punishment would put us both in heartache. I had pushed you away that I was afraid to …. be hurt again. I had forgotten that this was only your first punishment from me and I was too harsh. I had forgotten you were still a child."

Sofia saw his sad face and hugged him tight as he continued "And I do not expect you to forgive me. I am a cold man as you know and only you can bring me out of the darkness from my heart." There was silence for a while as Cedric hugged her close. He had wanted to do that for a long while.

A smile spread across the child's face as she looked at the peaceful sorcerer. "It's okay Mr. Cedric, I needed to be punished. Your punishment has made me realize that if I disobey you again I could lose your trust. After all, if I did not learn that lesson and had used my anger against you I would have turned evil, and you don't want an evil apprentice do you Mr. Cedric?"

Cedric shook his head. "If I had an evil apprentice the world would be covered in darkness," he thought to himself.

Sofia jumped out of his lap pulled his hand "Well come on, you still have got to teach me some more spells and make more potions. Let's go!" With that Princess Sofia pulled a shocked sorcerer to his Workshop for more lessons!

 **A/N: I can't believe how long this turned out! I hope I have made everyone happy again; Cedric and Sofia are friends again! Were you surprised Yen Sid was the visitor? I hope anyone wasn't out of character! Anyways please review, I can't wait to see what you have to say about this long chapter! I am so proud of myself!**


End file.
